Luke Vagus
Luke has no prefrence for which of his names he is addressed by. His lack of prefrence for his given name is partly because he often neglects to respond to people trying to get his attention; usually because he doesn't clue in they mean him, and sometimes to avoid talking to someone. Apperence Luke has the look of a man aged before his time. Although passing for someone in his late 20s his once stark-black hair cushas begun to gray, and crows feet has begun to form around his weary eyes. He has a deeper voice, but it often cracks as if he were parched for water. In addition to a worn standard Shihakusho, he wears a pair of sunglasses with leather around the sides on his head, and a shemagh (pronounced 'schmog', a desert scarf) around his neck. Although he is adept at controlling his facial expressions and mannerisms, anyone looking into his blue eyes for longer than a moment can clearly see Luke's true feelings. He is often found smoking, but makes an attempt to not around anyone it would bother--unless he's trying to piss them off, then he does it a lot more. Since the three year time-skip, Luke has often allowed his beard to grow out during extended expeditions into the wilds, he has gained a few small scars on his face--but hasn't yet told anyone how he got them. Personality Luke enjoys indulgence and relaxation, and is no stranger to games of chance. Luke is a skilled deceiver, and controlling his own expressions and mannerisms comes naturally to him. The few people who are able to see past his artificially crafted expressions and well chosen words understand that his actions don't speak to him being a lazy glutton, but rather that he knows at any moment everything many come to take for granted can slip through their fingers and lost to the wind forever. Although he often veils his true feelings he can come to care deeply for people, but rarely will let on to anyone—especially that person. He enjoys practical jokes (whomever they are played on) and dry humor. Although he is not usually formal he is extremely annoyed and disappointed when people take what they have for granted, and don't take the time to enjoy life (although he is careful to not pass judgment over any way of life, even if he wouldn't himself enjoy it). While training with others he prefers only using his sealed Zanpaktou, often claiming that he likes to work on the essentials before getting too carried away. Powers and Abilities Tactical Fighting Specialist: Although not particularly strong, or gifted in the art of swordplay--Luke specializes in utilizing his environment to gain the upper hand in combat. He uses his superior endurance, steadfast will, and level head to assess opponent's weak points and attack paterns that he can exploit. Kido Use: Luke often utilizes kido in combat, ever since he was instructed in the proper use by Capitan Panda. Although not yet practiced in all 100, he has the bility to cast kido up to number 50 of both Hadou and Bakudou. Although he hopes to be equally proficient in both schools, he currently favours Hadou for the offensive abilities which make up for his lack of physical combat prowess. Reishi: Luke's reishi wears away on objects he interacts with over time. His personal belongings always seem aged and on the brink of breaking only after a few weeks, however it does not reduce the functionality or usefullness of items most of the time. It also leaves him parched most of the time. Shunpo: Luke is able to preform shunpo, which he has noted to be slower than most. While his shikai is released, a faint trail of sand can be followed by a keen observer. Zanpaktou Name: Arechi-Sanzu 荒野砂 (Wasteland Sands) Release Command: Samayō さまよう Inner World: Arechi-Sanzu's inner world is an endless desert that knows no relief of night. The sun travels across the sky, dips into a sunset, and just as it should disappear it rises again to continue it's trip pacing the empty sky. There are occasional sand sculptures in various stages of disrepair, and aside from the sculptures there is only mirages and sand. The mirages take their immage from what Luke craves and takes comfort in, but is unable to attain; water when he is thirsty, food when he is hungry, company when he is lonely, ect. Zanpaktou Spirit: Luke often finds himself wandering his inner world for some periods of time before he encounters his sword's spirit. He needs to first be hungry enough, thirsty enough, lonely enough for the massive Gashadokuro to appear. The manifest form of Arechi-Sanzu is a massive skeleton which appears to be made of sandstone. The Gashadokuro's waist and legs are buried in the desert, it's spine jetting out like a colum, the only support for it's upper body from the sands. Like Luke, the Gashadokuro is hungry. It wants for all things other than the sands, but will never escape that hunger--it is that hunger. In Luke, it represents his yearning (casued by loneliness mostly) and feeling of isolation when things eventually fall to dust. Sealed: Arechi-Sanzu sealed form is a wakizashi with a standard tsuba that looks extreamly worn. The sheath appears to be as worn as the sword's guard. It's sheath, once black, has browned from sun damage. In occasional places along the length of the sheath wear has been marked by damage. A faded blue and orange rope hands from the butt of the hilt, and measures at about one foot in length. The blade itself is still sharp, but there are visible signs that it hsn't been maintained to keep the aesthetic shine of the blade--rather it was sharpened for functionality with sub-ideal materials. The grip was once a golden colour, but has since faded to a brownish yellow. Oikoshi Iskei Name: Oikoshi Iskei 追い付く跡 “Overtaking Ruin” Type: Utility Cost: Low-High Stat(s): SEI Range: Short Description: Any object cut by Arechi-Sanzu begins to turn to sand. This is extremely useful in destroying barriers, and weakening large structures. The more reiatsu Luke puts into a strike, the faster the object or barrier is destroyed and turned to sand. While any of this sand rests on an object it begings to weaken naturally, causing buildings to more easily be destroyed. The ability to distroy objects is based on how focused the object's spiritual energy is, a rock which has no will of it's own will turn to sand much more easily than a barrier made by another Shinigami. Fumō Sasu Name: Fumō Sasu 不毛刺す “Barren Stab” Type: Attack Cost: Low-Medium Stat(s): SEI Range: Short-Long Description: Can cause sharp spikes of sand to rise from the ground. Is more taxing the further away Luke makes them. Multiple spikes can be sent up as once and can also be used for defence. Anything cut by the spikes has sand engrained in their wounds which makes healing abilities much less effective. If Luke uses multiple spikes spikes it is both increasingly effective and taxing for each used. Suna shinobiyoru Name: '''Suna shinobiyoru 砂忍び寄る “Creeping Sands” '''Type: Utility Cost: Low-High Stat(s): SEI Range: Short-Long Description: It allows for anything Luke has turned to sand with his Oikoshi Iskei 追い付く跡 “Overtaking Ruin” ability to be controlled by him. It is mainly be used to restrict enemy movements, for blocking, and to set up surprise attacks/traps. It has a low cost for small amount of sand at close range, and increases in cost with the volume of sand, greater the distance, and the preciseness of how the sand is manipulated. Statistics Trivia * Luke once dueled Chisato Nakagawa, and gave her the scar she has on the left side of her neck. * During his life, Luke was a very acomplished pianist. He also extends his appreciation too all artforms, regardless if he himself enjoys them. * For whatever reason, Luke always feels compelled to feed animals--often claiming that they looked hungery. Disclaimers * Faceclaim - Art found @ www.gaiaonline.com on 20/02/2014. * Bearded Man - by Kiwi-San on deviantart.com, copyright 2012-2014. http://www.deviantart.com/art/Beard-Man-287888797 Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei